omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Vecna
Character Synopsis Vecna 'is known as the Master of All that is Secret and Hidden, the Arch-Lich, the Chained God, the Maimed God, Master of the Spider Throne, the Whispered One, the Dying King, the Lord of the Rotted Tower, and the Undying King. His weapon of choice is a dagger. Vecna seeks to supplant the other gods, and rule over the universe. For this, he is feared and hated by the other gods. So feared is Vecna that worship of him is punishable by death. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C '''| '''2-A Verse: Dungeons & Dragons Name: Vecna, The Maimed God, Lord of the Rotted Tower, The Master of all that is secret and hidden Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Lich, Greater God (Later exiled and reduced to a Lesser God), God of Secrets, The Dying King, The Whisphered One Special Abilities: |-|General Abilities/Lesser God=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic (Is a practioner in the use of Magic, prodominetly uses Dark Magic), Space-Time Manipulation (Superior in nature to Orcus, who can create and control their own personal Space-Time Continuums. Also scales to Gods who can pull their own layers from The Abyss to create universes), True Seeing (Cannot be fooled by trickery or illusions), Reality Warping (Gods have the ability to influence the reality around them down to the fundamental level), Fusionism (Can merge entire planes together, including private worlds), Mind Manipulation & Empathic Manipulation (Through Frightful Gaze, Vecna can alter ones mind and make them fear him. Beings such as Lolth are capable of controlling an entire race of beings from across the infinitely expanding multiverse), Life-Force Absorption (Can steal the lifeforce from a living entity), Illusion Creation (Can create powerful illusions that fool the mind), Energy Manipulation (Can use magical energy in the form of attacks), Barrier Creation (Can create barriers and shields to protect himself from powerful magic and attacks), Astral Projection (Can project his presence on a higher plane), Avatar Creation (Greater Gods can create manifestations used to interact with the world), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 8, Avatars possess 6 and 9), Conceptual Manipulation (Gods have the ability to interact with reality on the level of concepts and can govern them to their will), Life Manipulation (Can grant life to other living things and take it away if desired), Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Able to select any number of mortals and instantly killing them off, this includes destroying their souls), Creation (Capable of creating objects and beings alike from nothing but her thoughts), Abstract Existence (Vecna is noted as the manifestion of secrets themselves), Probability Manipulation (Every action taken by all deities has the highest possibility of success, even in the face of absolute failure; they will always move before their opponent, deal critical damage, and so on), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Superior to Lesser Deities who can survive being erased by the sphere of annihilation, which erases the body, mind, and soul), One Hit Kill and Existence Erasure (Deities of significant power can instantly kill a designated foe, or a mass amount of targets, with a thought), Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence, non-corporeal beings, and concepts), Acausality (Non-Linearity), Damage Resistance (Any damage taken is reduced by a significant degree), Non-Corporeal (Exists as nothing more than an abstraction and can maintain an existence without form), Dimensional Travel (Regularly travels to different realms and layers of The Abyss), Power Nullification (His spell resistance ability nullifies any magical technique used against him), Morality Manipulation (Dispells the lawful and virtuous traits of those he comes into contact with, making them purely chaotic and evil), Shapeshifting (Gods can take whatever form they design), Size Manipulation (Capable of altering his size to rival that of countries), Aura (Maintains a godly aura that dispels of weaker beings) Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Status Effect Inducement |-|Greater God/Ascension=All previous abilities, increased immeasurably + Regeneration (High-Godly. Can survive the complete and total collapse of all 4-D space) as well as Precognition as a Greater Deity (Can sense any secret or exchange of secrets at least 16 weeks in advance) Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Has a divinity rank of 10 , making him the strongest a god can be without being a an intermediate god, placing him on the same league as Lolth. Even the weaker demonic lords can govern multiple planes of The Abyss, which are infinite in size and scale) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Prevented Lady of Pain from removing his presence and influence from Sigil, albeit at the expense of most of his power. Superior to Orcus when empowered by the full capabilities of The Last Word, as even he was unable to prevent Lady of Pain from removing his existence and is overall inferior to her) 'Speed: Infinite '(Able to do battle with other demonic lords, who exist outside time and allow it to move within their realms with there sheer movement) | Immeasurable (Greater Gods are outside of Linear Space-Time and exist as higher beings. Far superior to Orcus, who allow Space-Time to flow within their own personal realms and can naturally exist without a flow of Time or Space) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown '| 'Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Superior to the demonic lords, who even the weaker ones can govern multiple layers hailing from The Abyss. These layers are infinite in size and scale, with their own space-time continuums. Physically comparable to Lolth, due to possessing a divine rank of 10) | 'Multiversal+ '(One of the only gods capable of defending himself against The Lady of Painand as such, should also be superior to Orcus when empowered by the full power of The Last Word. The same spell that allowed Orcus to wreak havoc on the multiverse and oneshot many Greater Gods) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Even the demonic lords were fearful of Vecna) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Survived the absolute collapse of the multiverse brought about Mystra's death, which effected an infinite number of realities and all of Multiversal Space-Time) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: '''Extended melee, dozens of kilometers with other abilities, multi-universal with certain abilities such as Teleportation and Enhanced Senses | '''Multiversal+ ' '''Intelligence: Super Genius, quite possibly the smartest mortal to ever live on Oerth, mastered the arcane arts like no one before or after, ascended to godhood and hatched plots to become the supreme ruler of the multiverse, nearly succeeding. Still managed to come back after the multiversal re-arrangement more powerful then he originally was. Weaknesses: Could only be permenantly destroyed if his phylactery is destroyed or he does not feed it souls, can be eventually tapped out of spells, magical weapons can harm him Notable Feats: Other Attributes List of Equipment: Spellbook, likely carries many scrolls and other magic items as well, his magical dagger Afterthought Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: Vecna was the most powerful mage to ever like in the Greyhawk setting. As a deity he possess incredible amounts of magical power unfathomable by mortals (the dude can cast level 16 spells, ok?) *'Necromancy:' vecna is first and foremost, a necromancer. Even prior to his ascention he was a powerful Archlich and could manipulate the life-force of the living and the dead without the use of his spells. His powers are especially potent within his lair. *'Paralyzing Touch: '''as a lich, Vecna can paralyze anyone he touches, while also dealing cold damage in teh proccess. *'Frightful Gaze:' as mind effect, vecna can induce fear in someone he looks at. *'Rejuvenationi:' Vecna's souls lies in his phylactery, and he can only truely be destroyed by getting rid of it. As a deity he is much harder to destroy and was able to survive and return times and again, even after multiverse altering events. '''Extra Info:' Vecna canonically caused the tradition from 2nd Edition to 3rd Edition D&D. Although in the 3rd Edition he become a lesser god Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying/Boardgames Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:RPG Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Space Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Astral Projectors Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Illusionist Category:Life-Force Users Category:Fusions Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Geniuses Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:One Hit Kill Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regenerators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Acausal Beings Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Morality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Size Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 2